1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to imaging, and more specifically to image analysis.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
The extraction of shape and feature information from images of any dimension, including but not limited to 2D and 3D, has many uses. One such use is in the field of Medical Imaging, where it can be used for polyp detection and polyp segmentation.
A current algorithm for shape characterization uses normal intersection for detecting shapes where normals to the visible surface are used. However, often the lines drawn in the normal directions might not intersect well; thus, the intersection point is not well defined. This process of extracting the visible surface and performing normal intersection is time consuming.
Another algorithm for shape characterization uses gradient concentration, which is computationally expensive.